what's coming
by Oldwalkingshoes
Summary: ideas for WWE caw universe
1. what's coming

What i have planned is im doing a created universe mode for WWE 2K19, and want to give you guys the first story line of the beginning of how my universe starts. it starts with the uprising of a new brand, WWAS (World Wrestling All Stars), and there CEO Randy and his family challenging Triple H to war amongst brands. please let me know what you all think and let me know if you want to watch it from the game when its all ready.


	2. Monday Night Raw Has a Visitor

Randys entrance music comes on and he starts to appear on the stage with a young man dragging him with. "That's our product announcer, he was supposed to be coming out to announce new offers and t-shirts and other WWE merchandise." Who is this guy and what gives him the right to attack him." Randy grabs a mic and gets in the ring and throws the product announcer down. "I'm sorry about that, had to find the right time to come out and talk and get Triple-H's attention," Randy says with a smile. "In here to offer Mr. Best for buissness a challenge of war, a war amongst brands. You say you have the best in the buissness but me and my family have been traveling the shadows you don't bother to look over, gathering they best for buissness. You have the world's largest athlete and a monster among men, we have a giant logger. You have the dead man and devil's favorite demon, we have he'll him self. You have a beast in carnet and a Goldberg, we have a barberian. Except my challenge and see what's best for buissness, we won't back down from any fight anywhere. I'll make it simple to except our war. I'll send three ghost I guess you can say. Look at there wonder and power, and I promise you, you'll find there is always greatness amongst the shadows." Randy throws down the mic and exits the ring and leaves the arena.


	3. Triple-H response to War

Monday night raw three weeks later:

Triple-H's entrance music arises and he walks to the ring with mic in hand."Being away and not able to respond to past events shown by a stranger, I'm here now to decline the offer of war. How do you attack one of my workers come in my ring and challenge my career, and tell me what's best for buissness. We don't deal with little guys like you and as for your "three ghost" it's been three weeks and not a single floor board has creeked. So you know my security is full staffed and on high alert. Also one more thing why don't you and your family go back to what ever you do that makes your life so miserable and keep dreaming and leave the best for buissness to me


	4. Bill the Barbarian Wyatt

Later that night Bill Goldberg vs Brock Lesnar:

German suplex to Goldberg. Brock Lesnar has hit 4 so far with received spear total of 3 and they're still going. Suddenly Bill Wyatt's entrance music comes over the arena and out comes a man standing at 6'11" 600 lbs. Who is this guy. Who cares Cole look at the size of this man. Bill Wyatt starts marching to the ring and as he was reaching the ring Goldberg climbs out and rushes at Bill Wyatt. Bill Wyatt suddenly closelines Goldberg sliding into the ring going to closelines Brock but he ducks under, trying to back supplex bill Wyatt. Oh my God he ain't even budging. Bill Wyatt delivers an elbow to Brock's side head and tosses him in the air catching him into a rear side supplex. As Bill Wyatt turns Goldberg delivers a spear and and doesn't even knock Bill Wyatt off his feet. He then grabs Goldberg tosses him and catches him into a rear side supplex. We have never seen this dommanec to both a this superstars let alone one of them. As Goldberg and Brock lay motionless on the ground Bill Wyatt roars over them sending goosebumps through out the arena.


	5. Hell Rises

Next week on Raw back stage: everyone's surrounding the Undertake rmotionless on the ground. Kane comss rushing by and kneels down by the Undertaker seeing if he was ok. While uncountious Kane sees a shadow figure in a long coat and cowboy hat in the dark about to go around the corner. Kane, assuming this mysterious figure was his brothers attacker rushes after it. Turn the corner and grabbing at the man around the corner realizing it was R-Truth. Kane throws him aside and marches to the ring and grabs a mic and stand amongst the center of the ring. "Who ever dated to attack my brother must have a death requested apon them," Kane says. "Why don't you show yourself to the demon so you can be taking to the bits of hell." Suddenly supernatural music over sweeps the arena sending chills through the fans and everybody else. When a dark figure with a long coat and cowboy hat walks into the stage of the arena walking through flames. With fear Kane stumbles down do to the figure vanishing and appearing in the ring. Kane stood to his feet realizing the feared size of this man only standing to his shoulders. Kane then raises his hands and flames shoot from the corners of the ring. Then then stranger sways his hand to the side slowly putting out the flames then raises his own and the whole ring and around the out side burst into flames. Then he grabs Kane delivering a tombstone and over the arena a voice says a there's a man coming around choosing names, John Slater is that man and hell he brings for he is hell. Then the arena goes dark and John Slater has vanished from the arena.


End file.
